<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're the One Who Can Put Out the Fire by FlavorofKylo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943718">You're the One Who Can Put Out the Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlavorofKylo/pseuds/FlavorofKylo'>FlavorofKylo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Aphrodisiacs, Cat BB-8, College Student Ben Solo, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Complete, Consensual Sex, Elemental Magic, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand-Over-Mouth Sex, Idiots in Love, Magic, No beta we die like Amazons, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Poor Ben lol, Praise Kink, Soft Ben Solo, Spells &amp; Enchantments, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Witch Rey (Star Wars), Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlavorofKylo/pseuds/FlavorofKylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey has had a crush on Ben Solo since she was fourteen when he used to tutor her.  When she meets him again, six years later, they are both taking an art class at a local college.  She wants nothing more than to go out with him but he seems shy and furtive around her.  So she decides to take matters into her own hands and consults Maz's big book of magic to pick the perfect love spell.  That's where things start to get complicated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Just Tell Me You Love Me, The 50 Shades of Rey</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Gathering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“You can do magic<br/>You can have anything that you desire<br/>Magic, and you know you’re the one who can put out the fire</p><p>You know darn well<br/>When you cast your spell you will get your way<br/>When you hypnotize with your eyes<br/>A heart of stone can turn to flame"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good afternoon, everyone. I’d like to remind you that your projects are due next Thursday. If you need any additional studio time, please add your name to the sign-up sheet. I’ll be coming around to conference with anyone who has questions today, so let’s get to work.”</p><p>Tiny as she was, Maz had an unmistakable presence and authority that all her students respected. As students flitted about the studio, retrieving half-completed sculptures and tools, Rey settled down with hers and got to work. She glanced over surreptitiously to her right, where Ben Solo sat at the end of the workbench, looking rather uncomfortable. It amazed her how he always seemed to hunch, his big body sort of folding in on itself as if to make himself appear smaller--as if he didn’t want to be seen. The thick, grey fisherman’s sweater he was wearing had a small hole on one side, she noticed, as her eyes slid recklessly over every inch of him. She waited, for him to turn, to meet her gaze, to notice her. She willed it.</p><p>
  <em>See me. See me now.</em>
</p><p>Nothing. Rey sighed. She’d have to revert to actual <em>speech.</em></p><p>“Hey Benjamin,” she chirped.</p><p>His eyes darted over to her quickly and then away, giving her just a moment to appreciate their smoky brown intensity. A quick flash of heat suffused her, and she couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to have those eyes truly focused  on her--preferably from above, while holding her wrists over her head. The fleeting thought sent a flush to her cheeks.</p><p>“Um, hi,” he breathed, his voice so soft she barely heard it. His attention fully focused on the piece of clay in his enormous hands, she let herself admire his profile—the long nose, the sharp line of his jaw, half concealed by the inky black spill of hair falling against it.</p><p>“So, how’s your project going?” she tried.</p><p>He said nothing for a moment, his mouth working. “It’s going," he said guardedly. He bit his plump lower lip, and Rey found herself wanting to bite it herself, <em>so badly.</em></p><p>Rey sighed again and gave up. She might as well focus on her work.</p><p>The energy of the room hummed along, as she let herself get caught up in the fine shaping of the wolf she was building. She was deep in concentration when she felt Maz’s gentle touch at her shoulder.</p><p>“Coming along quite well, Rey dear,” Maz said. Rey looked up and met her eyes, owlish in the comically oversized glasses. “I can’t wait to see the finished product,’ she nodded with satisfaction before drifting closer to Ben.</p><p>“Mr. Solo,” she greeted. “that’s fine work you’re doing there.”</p><p>Rey snuck another sidelong glance at him and caught the small smile that struggled to find it’s way onto his lips. “Thanks,” he muttered.</p><p>Maz glanced back at Rey. “You two should consider entering the competition,” she cooed, gifting Rey with a warm smile. “Since you both do such good work. Maybe you should discuss it.” She winked at Rey and wandered off.</p><p>Rey stared at him openly this time, hoping he would say something, anything, but no words came. She resumed her work.</p><p>Several moments later, he spoke.</p><p>“That’s a wolf, right?” he asked, his eyes still looking downward.</p><p>Rey turned to him in surprise. “Yes,” she said brightly, “it is.” She lifted her creation up and held it out so he could get a better look. He surveyed it carefully and grunted his approval.</p><p>“It’s good,” he said. A man of few words, Ben Solo. Then: “Wolves are cool.”</p><p>Rey felt her whole body soften, the tension in her shoulders loosening.<em> At last.</em></p><p>“I think so, too. They’re amazing. Did you know that they mate for life?”</p><p>Ben turned, finally, and she was momentarily floored by the intensity of his gaze.</p><p>‘Yes,” he said softly. <em>“I know.”</em></p><p>Rey felt her breath catch in her throat, as he held her captive in his devil-dark eyes for several beats; the tiny hairs at the back of her neck stood, and her belly warmed. And then just like that, it was over: he went back to his sculpture.</p><p>“I,” she started. “Do you…do you think you might want to enter the competition?”</p><p>He gave his head a little shake. “I don’t think mine’s that good. But you should.”</p><p>She gave it another moment. “You don’t remember me, do you, Ben?”</p><p>Ben licked his lips but said nothing as Rey continued. “You tutored me in Algebra for a few months. I was in eighth grade. Remember? I live with Maz. I mean, that was years ago, of course, so you—"</p><p> “I remember," he cut in softly.</p><p>Rey’s soft hazel eyes got wider. “Oh,” she said. “I just figured….”</p><p>His eyes snapped back to hers, and she felt the heat of his gaze once again.</p><p>“I <em>remember,</em>” he said. “You’re all grown up now, but you…” his eyes quickly skimmed down to her chest and back—“you haven’t changed that much.”</p><p><em>Did he just look at my lips?</em>  Suddenly her legs felt a bit rubbery as she realized he was checking her out.</p><p>Rey swallowed as she digested his words. She knew her breasts were small.  Was <em>that what</em> he meant? Maybe he liked big ones.  She sighed,  unsure of what more to say. They both continued to work in silence, neither one leaving their seat as the energy of the other students swirled around them until the bell rang.  Then he got to his feet quickly, avoiding her gaze and grabbed his backpack.  </p><p>“I'll see ya, Ben." </p><p>“Yeah.  Bye, Rey," he muttered. </p><p>Rey watched him deposit his sculpture on the shelf with the other works to be fired in the kiln.  As he darted out the door without looking back, she sighed.  Ben Solo was truly a mystery.</p><p> </p><p>Walking home, she thought of how different he seemed when they first met. She was fourteen at the time, struggling with Algebra. Math had always been her worst subject, and Algebra brought her to the depths of adolescent despair. But all of that changed when Maz hired Ben, the son of her friend Mrs. Organa-Solo, to tutor Rey. She was dreading it up until the moment he showed up at the door and she answered. He towered over her, loose-limbed and slightly gawky but with a smile that turned her insides to mush. His hair was shorter then, letting his ears stick out.</p><p>“Hi,” he said. “Are you Rey?”</p><p>She barely managed a nod. “Uh huh.” She was fascinated by his face; she couldn’t decide at first if she thought he was weird looking or incredibly hot. Hmm…<em>maybe both.</em></p><p><br/>“I’m supposed to tutor you,” he pressed. “My mom sent me.  She's friends with Maz."</p><p>“Umm, yeah. Come on in.” She stepped aside to make room for him, allowing this tall, dark drink of water to maneuver himself into her living room.</p><p>He looked this way and that, a chaotic sense of energy dripping from his pores—the typical energy of an eighteen-year-old man/boy with a hyped-up sex drive.</p><p>“Where do you want to work? Kitchen table?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s fine,” Rey agreed. She followed him over to sit and they began reviewing her homework. He was patient and thorough with her, really helping her to understand how to solve quadratic equations.</p><p>By the time their hour together was up, Rey had decided he was indeed handsome, and charming.   She found herself wishing she was older. She figured he probably had a girlfriend, because what guy that cute and hot and sweet <em>wouldn’t?</em> She sighed, because of course it didn’t matter. She was just too young for him.</p><p> </p><p>She wondered why he seemed so uncomfortable with her now. Over those few months that he was her tutor, she had never thought of him as reticent or shy; he was quiet and playful in turn, gently teasing her like a big brother. Now, six years later, he seemed so different—unsure of himself, tentative. But those eyes, they way they bore into her...  Sweet Goddess, it <em>did things</em> to her.</p><p>At the beginning of the semester at Coruscant, when she discovered he was taking the same art class, she was so excited to see him again. But that changed when she noticed how distant he seemed--furtive, cautious. She still felt drawn to him, her spirit reaching out for him like he was a magnet and she was steel. So that weekend, she asked Maz to help her with a love charm. Rey had just begun practicing magic the previous year, under Maz’s tutelage, and she still had a long way to go.</p><p>“Who is this for, Rey?”</p><p>Rey had decided beforehand that Maz did not need to know the answer to that.</p><p>“Someone at school,” was all she said.</p><p>“Ahh, I see. A secret. Very well, you can do it, but you have to be very careful with love spells."</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because in order for them to work properly, you must be invested in your connection to the person. It’s not a one-way street. It would be wiser to make a simple charm to attract love into your life. It’s easy, I can show you—"</p><p>“No,” Rey said. “This is for one particular person. And I do feel connected with him. We’ve…met before.”</p><p>Rey thought she saw a vague cloud of suspicion cross Maz’s face, but the older woman said nothing.</p><p>“Okay, then if you feel that strongly about it. You can use my spell book; it will tell you which herbs to use. Best time to cast a love spell is at the full-moon, of course, but a waxing moon can work, too.”</p><p>“Is that all?” Rey asked in surprise.</p><p>“No, but the book will advise you. A true love spell can be dangerous, Rey, because it could interfere with the other person’s free will. If it’s successful, the person could behave as though they’re under hypnosis, like a robot with no control over themselves. I've seen it happen, and you don’t want that. Even if you get some affection from the object of your desire, and you enjoy having his body, you won’t really have his heart. True love must come from within, must be freely given. If it’s not, it’s not love. And remember the rule of three.”</p><p>Rey nodded solemnly. “Yes. I understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey looked up <em>Spells for Love</em> in Maz’s big book. There was a long disclaimer at the beginning--much like the one Maz had given her--warning of the dangers of this type of spell or any other that threatened to compromise free will. It suggested instead baking sweet goods and infusing them with some of the herbs classically associated with Venus: jasmine, lavender, myrtle berries. Rose petals, of course, were associated with Aphrodite, but she would use some of Maz’s concentrated rose oil instead.</p><p>That evening, Rey gathered what she needed for from Maz’s greenhouse: jasmine, lavender, and myrtle berries. In the kitchen, she lit a red candle that she had inscribed with his name and she set to work, with intention. She understood that intention was the most important element of a spell; it was what would determine whether the outcome was ultimately beneficial or destructive. Of course, the last thing Rey wanted was to bring any harm to Ben, or herself.</p><p>She mixed the herbs in a giant mortar and pestle and ground them into a paste with a few drops of Maz’s special honey. She called out to the great Aphrodite, asking her to bless the spell and bring Ben to her. She danced around the kitchen, chanting the words, thinking of Ben the whole time, picturing him coming to her, holding her in his strong arms, kissing her.</p><p>“By all the power of three times three, as I do will, so mote it be.”</p><p>Rey added her magical herb mixture to her elderberry compote. The crust wasn’t homemade, but she didn’t think that would matter. Once she was done and slipped it into the oven, she rested against the counter with a smile.</p><p>She hoped Ben liked Elderberries.</p><p> </p><p>Tuesday morning, before leaving for school, Rey cut two large slices of the pie and wrapped them carefully in foil. Just as she was putting the rest in the fridge, Maz entered the kitchen.</p><p>"Were you using my computer yesterday, Rey? It's acting up."</p><p>"No, I haven't been," she answered honestly. "Can't you fix it?"</p><p>"Well, I got it up and running for the time being, but magic doesn't always work with electronic things. I may end up needing to get some help. Who do you know that's good with technology?"</p><p>Rey shrugged, distracted. "I dunno. I'm sure there are plenty of people around."</p><p>"Mm.  Well, have a good day, I'll see you in class later."</p><p>Rey nodded, slipped her enchanted pie into her backpack and headed out.</p><p> </p><p>Rey arrived at the art studio a few minutes early and took her usual seat near Ben.  To her surprise, he gave her a little smile before she even spoke. </p><p>“Hi, Rey."  </p><p><em>Wow.  He hadn’t even tasted the pie yet….hmmm.</em>  </p><p>"So, did you decide to enter the competition? Your piece is really good," he continued.  </p><p>She was momentarily taken aback.  This was the most he had said to her since the semester started. </p><p><br/>“Yeah, I think I will.  I was thinking about it this past weekend.  Oh, and by the way, I made a pie and it came out really good.  I brought you a piece,” she said, digging through her backpack for the small foil-wrapped package.</p><p><br/>Ben’s eyebrows shot up.  “Pie?” He licked his lips. “What kind of pie?”</p><p><br/>Rey unwrapped it and held it out to him.  </p><p><br/>“Is that blueberry?”</p><p><br/>“No, Elderberry,” she answered softly.  “I have a fork in my bag, if you’d like.”</p><p><br/>“Hmm, never had Elderberry<em> anything</em> before, I don’t think,” he said curiously. “It looks good.  I’ll hold off though," he said.   Ben  unwrapped the slice and sniffed it, and his mouth watered instantly.  He couldn’t resist taking a little nibble. </p><p><br/>Rey watched him, biting her lip.  He seemed to like it, but of course, the effects wouldn’t be immediate.  </p><p><br/>At least, she didn’t <em>think</em> they would be. </p><p><br/>Ben took a bite, and then another.  His brow furrowed in concentration that transformed into pleasure as the flavors exploded on his tongue.</p><p>This is <em>really good,</em>” he grunted.  “Wow.  You <em>made this?"</em></p><p><br/>Rey smiled at him shyly and gave a little shrug.  “Yeah.  I bake, sometimes.”</p><p><br/>He nodded and took another bite.  Half of it was gone now,  and Rey felt a rush of excitement,  tempered just a bit by her apprehension.  She had no idea what would happen as he started to digest it, or even if anything would happen at all.  At that moment, she wasn’t sure which prospect unnerved her more.</p><p><br/>All she could do was watch Ben enjoy himself, a little thrill of pleasure zinging through her.  To know that he was enjoying something that she made.  Something she made <em>expressly for him. </em></p><p><br/>Ben rewrapped what was left and gave her a sweet smile. “Well, thanks for sharing your pie, Rey. It's yummy."</p><p><br/>She smiled back broadly.  “You’re very welcome.  I uh, have another piece in my bag, if you’d like to take it home?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"You Can Do Magic," America.  View From the Ground, 1982</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Flourishing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Magic manifests itself in mysterious ways.</p><p>Smut alert. hehe</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be careful playing with aphrodisiacs, of any kind.  Don't try this at home, kids.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lying in her bed that night, Rey tried to make sense of the unexpected shift in Ben’s behavior. He had looked her in the eye and tried to make conversation, something he hadn’t done at all the whole semester—and this was <em>before </em>she gave him the pie. Could it be that the incantation alone had activated the spell? If so, would his eating the pie even make a difference? Or would it just end up intensifying the effect? She had no clue; there was no magical book to predict or explain all the nuances of human reaction to a spell. She would just have to wait it out.</p><p>The next morning, Rey was sitting at the dining room table, trying to focus on research for her essay on Shakespeare’s sonnets.  Her mind kept wandering, drifting back to Ben. She was so caught up in her distraction that she jumped when Maz walked in.</p><p>“Morning, Rey dear, do you plan to be home this evening around six?</p><p>Rey turned to her. “I’m sorry, what?”</p><p>Maz smiled. “I didn’t mean to startle you. Will you be home this evening?”</p><p>“Yes, I should be. Why?”</p><p>“Good. I found someone to look at my computer. Ben’s coming by tonight.”</p><p>Rey swallowed hard. “….Ben?”</p><p>“Yes,” Maz cooed. “I spoke with Leia yesterday. She said that he’s kind of a 'tech wizard', for lack of a better expression.” The old woman laughed lightly.</p><p>Rey’s face suddenly got hot, and she instantly broke out into a sweat.</p><p>“What’s wrong, dear? You suddenly got flushed.” Maz's voice was ripe with concern.</p><p>“Oh, I’m…I’m fine,” Rey lied.</p><p>“You know, I’ve always liked him,” Maz continued. “Even back when he used to tutor you. You were just fifteen then, oh my goodness….”</p><p>“Fourteen,” Rey corrected.</p><p>“He wasn’t like other boys his age. So sweet….so respectful,” she sighed.</p><p>Rey nodded dumbly.</p><p>“Do you two talk much in class?”</p><p>Rey bit her lip. “Not much. A little.”</p><p>“I seem to remember you having a bit of a schoolgirl crush on him back then, didn’t you?” Maz's smile widened.</p><p>“Maybe," she shrugged. Somehow her excitement at the prospect of seeing Ben had shattered her ability to compose a complete sentence.</p><p>Maz chuckled. “Well, I have a staff meeting to attend. I’ll be home fairly late. Don’t forget to feed Beebee.”</p><p>“Oh, right,” Rey replied, glancing over at the cat.</p><p>Beebee, or B.B (which stood for Beautiful Beast) stood regally in the corner gazing up at Rey with her bright amber eyes. She was Maz’s cat and her familiar, but was also bonded with Rey. Strangely enough, BeeBee had come into their lives six years earlier, as a tiny, orphaned black kitten; it was at the same time that Rey was being tutored by Ben.</p><p>Maz had been kind enough to let Rey name her.</p><p>When Maz had left, Rey turned to Beebee curiously. “Ben’s coming,” she said to the cat. “I think that’s a good sign, don’t you?”</p><p>Beebee gave her a long, slow blink and Rey heard the soft rumble of her purring begin.</p><p>"Yes," she said. "I love you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey was antsy all afternoon, and the closer it got to Ben’s expected arrival time, the more nervous and excited she became. She had changed her outfit three times, finally deciding that simple and comfortable would be best. She settled on her favorite black leggings and long, burgundy tunic.  Her hair hung in soft waves to her her shoulders and she lined her eyes with black kohl.  Since it was impossible to concentrate on studying or writing,  she ended up painting her nails black, vacuuming the first floor, and cleaning out the refrigerator.</p><p>The sky was growing dark when the doorbell rang around half-past six. Rey’s heart jumped into her mouth as she walked to the front door on shaky legs. When she opened it, she was met by his magnetic dark eyes, peering down at her like a beacon of fire. She felt a fluttering in her nether regions.</p><p>“Uh, hi Ben,” she said brightly.</p><p>“Hello,” he croaked. “Maz told you I was coming, right?”</p><p>“Mm hm. Come in.”</p><p>He stood in the foyer for a moment and took a quick glance around. “The place is almost exactly the way I remember it,” he mused. He shrugged off his black leather jacket and hung it on a hook by the door.</p><p>“Oh, so you remember it well then?” she asked in surprise.</p><p>“I do,” he said softly, his eyes finally coming back to rest on hers. There was a long moment of tense silence before he spoke again. “You want to show me where the computer is?”</p><p>“Sure,” she said, “follow me.” She led him down the long hall to the master bedroom. So far, there was nothing unusual about his behavior. <em>Just wait, </em>she told herself.<em> Wait.</em></p><p><br/>Ben looked over at Beebee, curled up on Maz’s patchwork quilt. His mouth quirked up.</p><p>“Oh, hey cat,” he grinned.</p><p>Beebee regarded him through slitted yellow eyes before giving a slow, lazy stretch.</p><p>“I remember when she was tiny,” he chuckled.</p><p>“Me too,” Rey breathed.</p><p>Ben’s eyes caught hers again, throat bobbing. He sat down at the computer and turned it on.</p><p>“Well, I’ll get started here. Hopefully, I can solve whatever problem it is she’s having. If not, I may have to take it with me.”</p><p>Rey raised her eyebrows. “Oh, well be sure to check with Maz first.”</p><p>He nodded. “I already spoke to her about it and she gave the okay.”</p><p>“Oh,” Rey said. “Okay.” She stood for another few moments, watching as he got to work. “I’ll leave you to it.” She turned to leave the room and then turned back. “Can I get you something to drink, maybe? Hot chocolate, or tea?”</p><p>“Actually, hot cocoa would be good. It’s getting pretty chilly out there.”</p><p>“You got it,” she said to his back.</p><p>Rey strode down the hall, racking her brain to figure out what the hell had happened. Did the spell <em>just fail completely?</em> What had she done wrong? He had certainly warmed up a tiny bit, but the reaction was nothing like what she was expecting. She didn’t see evidence of any deep interest, or any real desire. That was what she wanted. She didn’t want him to just <em>like </em>her; she wanted him to <em>burn </em>for her, to want to rip her clothes off the way she did his. She wanted him to <em>ravish her.</em></p><p>She stood at the stove, stirring cocoa into the milk as she thought.  Maybe, he just needed a little <em>boost.</em> There might be something she could throw into the cocoa that would strengthen the spell, give it a little kick? She turned the fire off and pored through the fridge, looking for just the right thing that might help.</p><p>And then she saw it.</p><p>In a small, black bottle with a green label was Maz’s secret solution. The ink on the label was too faded to read, but Rey knew what it was. It was the elixir she gave to women who were having trouble with their men, if their interest was waning or they couldn’t get an erection. Rey didn’t know what was in it, but she knew it worked. She had overheard snatches of conversation when Maz was doling it out.<em> Just a few drops,</em> she would always advise. <em>You gotta be careful with this stuff.</em></p><p>Rey held the bottle up to the light and considered carefully. Well, what could it hurt? Just a little boost. She added a few drops to Ben’s hot cocoa and stirred. Dear Goddess, she certainly hoped it didn’t have any taste. She thought for another moment and then added a <em>few more</em> drops.</p><p>Desperate times called for desperate measures.</p><p> </p><p>She carried the mug of cocoa down the hall to Maz’s room. Ben was focused on the computer screen and barely looked up when she set it down in front of him.</p><p>“Oh, thanks Rey.”</p><p>“Of course,” she breezed. “Let me know if it’s hot enough.”</p><p>He took a sip, frowning, his eyes glued to the computer screen. “Yeah, it’s good. Just fine.”</p><p>“I’ll be in the living room, if you need me,” she said.</p><p>He grunted his reply and kept working. She sighed and moved down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>It was nearly thirty minutes later when Ben finally meandered back into the living room, looking slightly perplexed.   Rey was at the table, working on her paper and she looked up as he perched precariously on the couch. He didn’t speak for a moment, but his eyes blazed into her.</p><p>“All done,” he said throatily.</p><p>“Yeah? Oh, that’s great. Maz will be happy,” she tried, a thrill of anticipation rising in her chest.</p><p>Ben sighed. “Listen, Rey. There’s something I've been meaning to tell you."</p><p>She turned around fully to face him. “Oh? What is it?”</p><p>“I want you to know why I’ve been acting so distant with you since the beginning of class,” he started. “It’s not because I don’t like you.”</p><p>Rey took in a deep breath. Was this the spell talking?</p><p>“At the beginning of the semester, I recognized you, of course. And I wanted to ask you out, but…..I guess I wasn’t sure if it would be okay. Ya know, you being my former student—”</p><p>Rey frowned. “I wasn’t <em>really</em> your student,” she shot back defensively.</p><p>Ben huffed lightly. “Well….you know what I mean. Anyway, I thought about it.  I didn't know if it would be weird because of Maz, and i'm just not good at this kind of stuff, Rey…” he trailed off, suddenly breaking out into a sweat. He wiped his brow and took a deep breath. “Damn, I feel kind of...<em>.warm</em> all of a sudden…..”</p><p>Rey bit her lip, suddenly awash in guilt. As she watched, Ben shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He cleared his throat and laughed awkwardly. She thought she could see the line of his cock hardening in his jeans.</p><p>“Are you okay?” she blurted. <em>Shit. What if the elixir had something in it that didn’t agree with h</em>i<em>m….what if she gave him too much?</em></p><p>Ben gasped, and Rey felt herself growing wet. It was clear, he was aroused..<em>.definitely aroused.</em> </p><p>“I think so,” he muttered, clearly unsure. “Yeah…yeah. What was I saying?” He tugged the collar of his sweater down as if to let off some heat.</p><p>Rey couldn’t hide the smile that was stealing across her lips. “Well, you were about to ask me out, I think….”</p><p>Ben nodded. “Oh, yeah, that. Well, would you want to? I mean, don’t feel—”</p><p>She could barely restrain the relief and joy from flooding into her voice. She hurried over to sit beside him.</p><p>“I would love to," she said. “I’ve had a massive crush on you for years, Ben. Ever since I was fourteen."</p><p>His eyes widened; he really <em>didn’t</em> have a clue.</p><p>“I didn’t realize,” he drawled, “until you brought me the pie, the other day....I thought maybe..." he shrugged.  "Damn, it was good.” He cleared his throat again. “My throat itches a little, it’s kinda weird. Feels like….some kind of allergic reaction..."</p><p>Rey pressed her lips together. The pie. Shit, No….<em>the cocoa.</em></p><p> “Allergic reaction? It’s not Beebee, is it?”</p><p>I beg of you--dear Goddess, please<em> let it be the cat.</em></p><p>“No, no. I’ve lived with cats before, they're not a problem for me.” He shifted again in his seat, his jeans growing tighter by the minute. “Shit,” he muttered under his breath.</p><p>“What…..what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Oh, well….nothing, except….this is a little <em>embarrassing….”</em></p><p>Rey nodded, reaching for his hand. “It’s okay, you can tell me.”</p><p>“I’m, uh….hard. Like, <em>really hard</em>….” He groaned. “I don’t really know why this is happening. I mean you’re a beautiful woman, and I really like you, but this is….” he laughed under his breath. "It's...it’s not <em>normal.”</em></p><p>Rey felt awful. She didn’t know how to tell him.</p><p>She rested a hand on his thigh. “I could help you,” she offered.</p><p>“I…are you <em>sure?”</em></p><p>Rey nodded. “Yes. Please....I want to."</p><p>Ben let out a charged breath. “Okay…okay…..”</p><p>Rey reached for his belt and began to unbuckle him. His eyes stayed glued to hers.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?” he whispered.</p><p>“You don’t have to <em>ask, </em>Ben" she said, leaning in.</p><p>He practically lunged for her, his mouth so hungry, his body lit up with the need for release. Rey moaned into his mouth and he returned it.</p><p>“Oh God,” he panted, eyes fluttering as her fingers grasped his pulsating cock. </p><p>“Ben!” she blurted.</p><p>“Wha-what?”</p><p>“I had no idea, I didn’t realize you were so….so<em> big!</em>” </p><p>“Rey, <em>please….,”</em> he choked on a gasp as she started stroking the length of him slowly, up and down.  Ben hissed, before letting out a long moan that was positively wanton.</p><p> She would help him of course, give him <em>whatever he needed.</em>  It was her fault that he was in this position right now.  As she moved her hand, she discovered that he was already leaking precum and she used  the fluid as lube.  </p><p>“Is this….is this—”</p><p>“Yes, yes,  but can you….can you use your <em>mouth?</em>” he gulped.  “I’m sorry, I don’t want you to feel—</p><p>“No, it’s—I’ll try,” she said.</p><p><br/>Rey had only given a blow job once or twice in her life, and she knew she wasn’t very good at it.  But none of that seemed to matter to Ben right now.  She felt like the Blow Job Queen, as she wrapped her lips around his swollen cockhead and felt him twitch in her mouth.  </p><p><br/><em>“Jesusfuckingchrist,</em> Rey…..shit….<em>don’t stop</em>,” he panted as she sucked.</p><p> She experimented, licking along the length of him, swirling her tongue around the head and across his balls.  Ben’s fingers were digging into her shoulders so hard, she thought it would bruise, but she didn’t care.  All of his soft grunts and moans were like music to her.  She took him deeper into her throat, little by little, until she thought she would gag, and then she slowly started to deep throat him.  After giving herself a little time to adjust, she found it easier and started to pick up a rhythm. </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>….I’m gonna come, Rey.  Can I come in your mouth?” His tone was desperate.</p><p><br/>She hesitated for a split second before nodding a yes, as best she could.  Moments later, his whole body tightened, and she felt his cum shoot down her throat, hot and salty.  She drank him down like he was a fine wine.  </p><p><br/>Watching him lose control that way--under her hands, her mouth--she <em>felt</em> like a Goddess.</p><p> <br/>Ben’s head lolled for a minute before he slowly regained composure.  He looked at her, eyes a bit watery, and cupped her cheek.  “That was so <em>good,</em>” he said.  "God, you're good."</p><p><br/>She nodded, relieved. “Better now?” </p><p><br/>Ben paused, closing his eyes for a moment as his breathing slowed.   He swallowed hard, opened them and looked at her strangely.</p><p>“A little,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>They both looked down at his cock, which should have been withering. But he was still hard.<br/>   </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Coming to Fruition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Too much of a good thing, Rey? </p><p>Poor Ben.  LOL</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben rubbed his eyes in frustration and gulped air.</p><p>“I don’t <em>understand</em>… something’s wrong, why is this <em>happening?”</em></p><p>The<em> look</em> on his face. He was in misery, utterly bereft. She <em>had to tell him.</em></p><p>“Ben….listen.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I know what’s causing it.”</p><p>“What?” he frowned. “How could—<em>what?”</em></p><p>“I gave you something. In your cocoa.”</p><p>He shook his head. “You...you <em>put something</em> in my cocoa? What,<em> why?”</em></p><p>She bit her lip. “It’s an elixir….an aphrodisiac.  Maz makes it.”</p><p>He closed his eyes for a moment, processing. “Wait, wait….an <em>aphrodisiac?”</em></p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>He stared at her in disbelief. “Because you wanted…..”?</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“What the <em>hell,</em> Rey! Why couldn’t you just <em>tell me?”</em> he blurted, his voice rising to a fever pitch.</p><p>She shrank away. “I don’t know, I wasn’t sure you liked me, and….I’m <em>sorry.”</em></p><p>“Well, what the fuck is in it, <em>Viagra?”</em></p><p>“I don’t know what’s in it. It’s herbs and stuff. I guess I put in too much,” she grimaced.</p><p>Ben laughed derisively. “Yeah, you <em>think?”</em></p><p>She gave a helpless little shrug.</p><p>“Well, how long does it take to wear off?”</p><p>“I don’t know that either.”</p><p>“Well, then you’re gonna have to help me out here, because this, this is <em>painful.”</em></p><p>Rey nodded vigorously. “Okay. Let’s go to my room. Can you walk?”</p><p>Ben cocked an eyebrow at her. “I think I can manage that.”</p><p>She took his hand and led him upstairs.  Ben’s mouth was dry, cottony—a nice addition to the itchy throat and throbbing hard-on.</p><p>“Can I have some water, please?” he rasped.</p><p>“Of course. Uh,…just make yourself comfortable. I’ll be right back.” She cracked a smile. “You might as well take your clothes off.”</p><p>Ben’s eyes scanned the room curiously as he started to get undressed. There were candles everywhere, of all different colors. A collection of crystals sat on one shelf, and on the shelf above it was a row of books—all about The Goddess and magic. He moved closer to read some of the titles: <em>Drawing Down the Moon</em>….<em>Witchcraft Today</em>…<em>The Spiral</em> <em>Dance.</em></p><p>Hmm. Ben reached for the last one and read the cover aloud softly: "<em>The Spiral Dance: A Rebirth of the Ancient Religion of the Great Goddess</em>, by… Starhawk?”</p><p><br/>He flipped through the pages quickly. There were different types of rituals described, and a listing of...spells.</p><p>Oh.<em> Oh.</em></p><p>Ben was starting to get the picture.</p><p>Rey popped into the room then, to find Ben standing in only his boxers, the book in his hand.</p><p>“You’re a witch,” he declared softly.</p><p>Rey nodded slowly and held the glass out to him.</p><p>“Is this….is it safe to drink? You didn’t put anything in <em>here</em>, right?”</p><p>Rey rolled her eyes. “Don't be silly.  Just drink it.”</p><p>She watched him down the water, his dark eyes simmering at her the whole time. He drained it and handed the glass back to her cautiously.</p><p>“Rey....<em>please</em> tell me you didn’t put a spell on me.”</p><p>Rey sighed. “Actually, I tried to. That’s what the pie was for. It was supposed to make you want me.”</p><p>He raised his eyebrows. “But I <em>already</em> wanted you.”</p><p>She smiled. “Well, I didn’t know that, did I?”</p><p>Ben swore under his breath as his cock twitched again in protest.</p><p>“Does it hurt?” she said.</p><p>He groaned, nodding.</p><p>“Here. Take off your shorts and lie on the bed.”</p><p>Ben tugged them off, and again she was stunned by the sheer size of his cock—swollen and angry looking now. He threw his huge, impressively muscled body across her bed.</p><p>“You’re not gonna, like, <em>sacrifice me</em> or anything, are you?” he smirked.</p><p>"It depends," she shot back.  "You're not a<em> virgin</em>, are you?"</p><p>Ben glared. "Ha, ha, <em>hilarious."</em></p><p>"Well...." she said, trying to hide the smile that threatened to reveal itself.  “I mean…it is a <em>little</em> funny.  This whole thing."</p><p>"Just shut up and <em>get naked,</em> would you please?" </p><p> Lowering her gaze shyly, she started to remove her tunic first, then slid off her leggings.  Ben licked his lips at the sight of her pert little tits in the mint green bra.  He reached out and drew her closer, mouthing at her breasts through the fabric before pushing the lace aside to get his lips around her taut, rosy nipple.  Rey hissed in pleasure as he suckled, and she reached down for his cock, massaging. She squeezed him gently and he groaned, tugging her panties off. </p><p>"Oh fuck, I need to be <em>inside you, right now</em>....is that okay?"</p><p>"Ben, it's so much more than okay.  It's...it's <em>great.</em>"</p><p>"I don't have any condoms, though..."</p><p>"I'm clean and I'm on the pill."</p><p>He nodded. "I'm clean, too."</p><p>“Oh, Ben.  I can’t believe this is happening….”</p><p>He broke into a sweet, goofy grin and she couldn’t resist kissing him again. </p><p>“Get on top of me, Rey.  Right now.  I can’t wait…”</p><p>She straddled him, her strong, slender, young thighs clasped around his waist.</p><p>“Jesus, you’re <em>soaked,</em>” he growled.</p><p>“It’s your fault,” she whispered breathily as he lined himself up with her entrance. </p><p>He pushed into her in one quick, rough thrust, his eyes fluttering. </p><p>“Oh, sweet <em>Goddess</em>,” she moaned.</p><p><em>"Fuuck,</em> Rey...you're so<em> tight...."  </em></p><p>Ben stilled himself for a moment. “You okay? I know I’m—”</p><p>“Yes, Ben. Please.  Just...just <em>move.”</em></p><p>He started thrusting slowly, not wanting to hurt her.</p><p>“Rey, you feel <em>soo good—”</em></p><p>“Yes, yes..,<em>faster,</em> Ben.”</p><p>He started fucking into her with abandon, a stream of obscenities flowing from his lips.</p><p>Just then she heard a voice call her name from downstairs. </p><p>“Wait,” she whispered.  “Stop.”</p><p>“W-what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Maz.”</p><p>“Oh,” he gulped. “Shit.”</p><p>Instantly, she remembered she hadn’t locked the door. “Get up,” she ordered.</p><p>“Ohh, <em>nooooo</em>…” </p><p>“Just for a minute.”</p><p>He withdrew from her, a woeful expression on his face. </p><p>Rey jumped to her feet and went to lock the door, returning to the bed right away.</p><p>“We have to be quiet,” she said.</p><p>Ben nodded. “Okay.  I’ll do my best.”</p><p>Just as Rey was about to climb on top of him, he said. “Turn around.  I want to try something.”</p><p>She turned, legs stretched wide on either side of his, and lowered herself into his lap in the reverse cowgirl position.  She rocked on him slowly while Ben reached between her legs and started to play with her clit.</p><p>“Ohh….I <em>like this,” </em>she moaned.</p><p>"<em>Rey...."</em></p><p>"Rey? Are you up here?"  Maz's voice came from right outside the door. </p><p>Her eyes flew wide as Ben clapped a hand over her mouth, his other still teasing her sensitive little nub.  She couldn't suppress the sounds that were coming out of her, now mostly pitiful whimpers, as he continued to fuck her, so she was grateful for the impromptu gag. </p><p>There was a sudden, loud knock on her door. "Rey?" Maz sounded impatient now.</p><p>Ben shushed her, his cock still sliding in and out of her lazily. She was <em>right on the edge, </em>ready to fall over. </p><p>After a moment, it was quiet.  They heard the sound of Maz's light footfall retreating and Ben puffed out a breath of relief.  </p><p>He pressed his lips to her ear, licking her neck.  "I just want to pound you hard until you <em>scream</em>, but I guess that'll have to wait for another time, hmm?"</p><p>"<em>Mmm..:"</em></p><p>"I'm gonna take my hand away now....stay quiet, okay?" he murmured, giving a single deep thrust that made her eyes roll back in her head. </p><p>"Shit, I feel like I could keep going forever....Whatever the fuck you gave me, she should sell it. You guys would be rich." He laughed darkly under his breath.</p><p>Rey moaned again. "I think I'm....uhhh..."</p><p>"Are you going to come, baby?" Ben's voice was even deeper than usual.  "Yeah, that's right.  Come on my cock, like a good girl." </p><p>She whimpered again and he pressed just a little harder at that tight bundle of nerves between her legs.  Ben's hand clapped over her mouth once more as Rey's back bowed, arching against him as she came, trembling, with a muffled wail.  He was right behind her, his body jerking violently as he shot into her, biting down hard on Rey's shoulder to silence himself.</p><p> </p><p>Downstairs, Maz was puttering around in the kitchen.  She noted the empty mug on the counter, and the black leather jacket hanging over the chair.  It could only belong to one person.  Maz chuckled softly to herself.  </p><p> </p><p>About twenty minutes later, Maz was heating up some leftovers on the stove when Rey padded downstairs in her robe.  She entered the kitchen and smiled sheepishly.</p><p>"Hi," she said.</p><p>"Well, hello there," Maz breezed.  "I see my computer is all fixed."</p><p>"Yes," Rey said softly.  </p><p>"Did Ben leave?"</p><p>Rey didn't answer and she turned.  </p><p>"He's still here, isn't he?"</p><p>Rey ducked her head.  "Yes.  He's....in my room."</p><p>Maz smiled.  "It's okay, Rey.  I've known you liked him for a long time.  You're a grown woman."</p><p>"Well...there was a little problem," Rey started.</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Yeah." She sighed.  There was no getting around it; she'd have to tell.  "I gave him some cocoa and put a little of your....<em>elixir</em> in it.  And now, he's...he...it <em>won't go down."</em></p><p>Maz turned to face her straight on.  "Elixir....you mean the one for...?"</p><p>Rey nodded. <br/><br/>"Oh, dear.  Well, how much did you give him?"</p><p>"I don't know exactly.  First I put in a few drops, and then a few more."</p><p>Maz bit her lip but couldn't help the soft laughter from spilling out.   "Well...Ben's a <em>large man</em>, so...hopefully, it will wear off sooner..."</p><p>"How soon?"<br/><br/>"Hard to say.  Could be a few hours, but hopefully not that long."</p><p>"Is there anything I can <em>do?"</em></p><p>Maz gave her a knowing little smile.  "I think you're already doing it.  Keep it up, give him some time.  If he can sleep, it should be better when he wakes. He's probably on edge, comfort him the best you can." </p><p>"Okay," Rey sighed.  "Thank you." She turned to walk back upstairs. </p><p>"Oh, and Rey?"</p><p>She stopped to meet Maz's eyes. </p><p>"Don't mess with any of my mixtures again if you don't know how to use them." </p><p> </p><p>Rey went back into her room, where Ben was curled up on the bed under her quilt. </p><p>"So? Anything?"<br/><br/></p><p>She gave him a small smile. "I think we just have to let it run it's course.  She said if you can sleep for awhile, it should....taper off."</p><p>"Oh.  Well, I'm not sure if I can <em>sleep,</em> but come lie with me."</p><p>He wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her against his chest, and Rey felt more safe and sated than she ever had before.</p><p>"If this had to happen with <em>anyone</em>, I'm glad it was with you," he murmured. "My little witch."</p><p>Rey sighed her bliss. "Magic does work in mysterious ways," she said, as drowsiness started to overtake her.  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>